


Very Man-Crushy

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Yes it's in second person, get over it or blow my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at a party with your boyfriend, Michael Fassbender, when you run into your college ex, Chris Pine.  Awkward.  Until you let Michael know about Chris' huge crush on him.  After that, things get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Man-Crushy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nappingathena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappingathena/gifts).



> I was reading [this post](http://ineedthislikeaholeinthehead.tumblr.com/post/142812143694/man-crush-monday-chris-pine), and bleed-daylight (aka nappingathena) sent me what is probably one of my favorite texts of all time:
> 
> “Chris Pine, Michael Fassbender and a strap on? I’m so there.” 
> 
> So, obviously I had to write it. There was no other option. Sorry (not sorry.)

You’re drunk, and you know it. You look across the room, and there’s someone else who definitely knows it, too.  You smile as he starts walking towards you, your heart beats a little faster as he finally approaches. 

 

“Oh god, that can’t be you!”  You take a minute to enjoy the way your college sweetheart, Chris Pine, looks at you.  He knows you look great, you know you look great, the whole bloody party knows you look great, and it feels  _ magnificent.  _

 

“And can it really be you?”  You ask.  He finally pulls you in for a hug, lingering just a little too long for the likes of your boyfriend, who’d (rather annoyingly)  popped up at just the wrong time. 

 

“Who’s this?”  He asked, a snarling smile making it obvious his possessive tendencies.  

 

Much to your dismay, Chris lets go of your waist.  

 

“Holy shit… Mr. Fassbender.  I’m Chris… I’m a really big fan.” 

 

“Of my girlfriend’s body?”

 

“No, sorry, we’re...old friends.  We were just catching up.” Michael put his arm around your waist, pulling you to his side just a little rougher than he normally did.  

 

“Yes, well, I’m so glad you were able to reconnect.  But we really must be going.”  Michael started guiding you towards the door, but you put a hand on his chest and stop him. 

 

“Michael, please.  We’d just started talking.”  He gave you a look like a hungry tiger.  “Lets all go grab a drink somewhere.”  

 

“How about the hotel bar?”  Michael suggests.  

 

“No.”  You whine. “Too loud.”  

 

“My room’s just upstairs.”  Chris offers.  You smile and look at Michael. 

 

“Yes.  That sounds fantastic.” You say, and Chris leads the way to the executive elevators.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris quickly adjusts the lights as they enter the room.  He pulls glasses, Ice and an embarrassingly expensive bottle of Jameson’s and sits down on the couch.  You walk towards the couch to sit next to him, but Michael swoops in and takes the spot, leaving you to cuddle up or take the chair.  You elect for the chair, and Chris hands you the first drink. 

 

You really shouldn’t.  You’ve had more than your fair share tonight, as has Michael.  But your head is already going to be banging in the morning, so what could one more drink possibly do.  

 

You take a sip, watch as the boys both finish theirs in one go.  It’s almost as if they’re in competition.  Over little old you?  You take another drink and laugh off such a silly thought.  

 

“Chris and I went to Berkeley together.”  You tell Michael. 

 

“Oh really?”  He says. Chris is busy pouring them another shot. 

 

“Go, Cal.”  

 

“Big school though, isn’t it?”  

 

“Not small.” 

 

“He was an English major, like me.”  You tell him.  They’re off on another drinking competition, so you wait patiently for it to end.  Looks like Chris won, this round.  “Chris, you should let Michael do that.”  You say as Chris picks up the bottle again. “Michael was a bartender.” 

 

“Really?  How cool.”  He hands the bottle over to Michael, who takes it and looks at you, a little annoyance being left unhidden.  When you were drunk, your naughty side came out, and you couldn’t help teasing him, just a little. 

 

“It doesn’t take much talent to pour shots, dear.” Michael reminds you. You hand him your glass.

 

“But you do it so well.”  You tell him.  He pours you a double, only fair, you are one down now.  

 

“How’d you two…?” Chris trailed off.

 

“What?” Michael asked. 

 

“Uh.. Start dating?  Am I being too assumptive?” 

 

“Not at all.”  You start.  “Michael and I were on the same plane.  He got my drink order, and wouldn’t give it back until I gave him my number.” 

 

“How romantic.” 

 

“If you can call holding this lush’s booze hostage romantic.”  Michael said.  You smiled.  There was something about him riled up that always got you going.  

 

“Well, it takes more balls than anything I’d ever do.”  Chris admitted.  

“You’re the one from the Star Trek movies.”  He said.  Chris bit his lip. 

 

“Err… yeah.  I guess I am.”  

 

“Those were halfway watchable.  Good job, man.” 

 

“Wow.  Coming from you...thanks.” 

 

“Chris has a man-crush on you.”  You offer Michael, watching Chris get bright red.

 

“Oh?” Michael wasn’t paying attention.  Pouring drinks was far more important.  Spoil sport. 

 

“Where’d you hear that?”  Chris asked you.

 

“Read it on the internet.” 

 

“So it must be true.”  Michael said.  

 

“I could google it if you’d like.”  You offer. 

 

“Don’t bother.  I said it a couple of weeks ago.  I didn’t mean any offense.”  Michael handed Chris his glass again and sat back on the couch.  

 

“No offense taken.”  He said. “It’s only fair if you tell me if it's true.”  He downed his glass in one go again, and you secretly hoped it was his last, if only for the sake of his liver. 

 

“Yeah.”  Chris said, and quickly turned away to drink his whiskey.  When he turned back, you and Michael were still there to witness his mortification.  

 

“Well then.”  Michael said, looking your way.  As if he needed any permission from you. “We should probably see about that.”  And in one fail swoop, he was right against Chris, their lips pressed together, the empty glass dropped from Chris’ hand.  You watched the glass roll under the table, the forgotten trash that it was.  

 

Over Michael’s head, Chris’ eyes searched for yours.  How could this be alright?  You smiled at him, bringing your attention back to the show you knew was just getting started. 

 

Understanding that there was no ill will between you, Chris allowed himself to relax, Michael’s lips slowly working his open, his tongue sliding into Chris’ mouth eliciting the first of the night’s many whimpers.  Chris wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck as Michael’s lips moved down his jaw.  

 

You got comfortable in your chair, patiently waiting for your turn and enjoying the show.  Michael was a very good lover, so even though you knew Chris was ironically shy with this sort of performance, it was relatively no time at all before he had completely forgotten that you were there.  

 

Michael hadn’t forgotten though. He stood up, put out his hand, and took you both to bed, where he began to control the show. 

 

“I think you’ll agree we’ve no need for these.”  He said, pulling off his clothes and watching the two of you pull off yours.  When you were finished, he moved onto the bed, waiting for you to follow.  You crawled on first, and Chris followed.  

 

Michael gingerly touched Chris’ cock, and kissed you as he began to stroke it.  You moved your hand up Michael’s thigh and were met with Chris’ hand already around his cock, so you moved lower, caressing your boyfriend’s balls as your ex expertly worked him over.  

 

After a few minutes, Michael put his hand in your hair and started moving your head towards his cock.  Once you were gobbling his cock, with Michael’s hand down and his cock forgotten, Chris started to move away, assuming a [spitfire](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Spitfire&defid=4170065#.VxBdNHHax5E) was in order.  He wasn’t complaining, half a hand job and a possible [Eiffel tower](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=eiffel%20tower&utm_source=search-action) with Michael Fassbender was pretty good.  He wouldn’t complain about getting to bang you at the same time as Fassy.  

 

Michael had other ideas though. 

 

“Get off the bed, Chris.”  He said, and Chris did as he asked.  “Get off me.”  He told you. You let his cock out of your mouth and watched him lie on his back, his head at the foot of the bed.  “Alright.”  He told you, and you climbed on him, taking him in your hand, and then your mouth.  

 

Michael put his head against the bed, and looked up at Chris.  

 

“Closer.”  He said, and when Chris got close enough, he grabbed him by the hips, pressed his lips against the tip of his cock, and then quickly took him inside his mouth.  Chris widened his legs and attempted to keep his balance-  this was in no way shape or form the night he had expected- as Michael adeptly took Chris down his throat.  

 

You pulled up and looked at Chris, his big blue eyes more open and alert than you’d ever remembered seeing them.  

 

“Go for it, dear.  He can take it.”  You tell him. Chris gives Michael a tiny experimental thrust, that devolves into all out throat fucking in a matter of seconds. 

 

This seems to be working on both of them because you feel Michael’s hands clawing at your hair, his hips pushing upwards until he’s coming down your throat. 

You pull up and to your surprise, Chris doesn’t seem to be anywhere near done, so you move off the bed and go in search of Chris’ bags, which are hopefully stuffed full of condoms.  

 

Your quest ends in the bathroom, where you find so much more than condoms.  Lube, of course, but that’s not what excites you. You open the bag wide, and find a strap on- not the same one you remember, but an even better version, perfectly sculpted dick already attached.  You slip it on, readjust it, and happily return to the boys.  

 

Spent and already exhausted, Chris is only half on the bed, his bare ass wonderfully exposed.  Michael is next to him, and it looks like he hasn’t moved a muscle.  You walk up behind Chris, tossing a strip of condoms next to Michael’s head.  

 

“Remember me?”  You ask, wrapping your arms around his waist, and giving him a friendly squeeze.  You can feel Chris take in a deep breath. This was one of your favorite games.  What a nice little stroll down Memory Lane. 

 

“Oh, god, yes.”  

 

“Missed you.”  You tell him.  You’d been fine.  But Michael wasn’t exactly the type to let you do this.  

 

“You, too.”  He said, but he’d brought it with him, so he was obviously doing fine without you.  It doesn’t matter.  You squeeze a glob of lube onto your fingers, rub between his cheeks, taking your time relaxing him before sticking one finger, then an easy second, inside.  

 

Michael climbs up to the top of the bed, where he can see the whole show.  You take your time, enjoying this familiar but long lost side of Chris, and ensure that he’s pleasantly relaxed.  You move in a third finger, just to make sure that he’s really ready, and when it’s completely obvious, you take the bottle of lube, pour a generous amount over your already condomed friend, and slowly slide inside. 

 

Chris lets out a moan that could possibly be some version of your name, and you press him down into the bed, pushing the silicon cock deeper inside him.  You take your time, there’s no need to bottom out quickly, so you keep your thrusts light, but your hands on his back tight.  

 

It’s only a matter of minutes until he’s whimpering, he tells you you’re the best, no one does it like you.  He begs for more, but you don’t give it to him.  Michael’s disappeared, but you don’t care.   All you care about is watching Chris Pine squirm beneath you.  All you care about is knowing you can unravel him at any minute. 

 

All of a sudden, you’re plastered on Chris’ back, a hand in your hair, pulling hard.  You realize it was the forgotten Michael.  He jams inside your pussy, sending shivers up your spine.  It doesn’t take long for him to get you screaming his name, promising him he’s the best, no one could do it like him.  

 

He’s not as cruel as you, he thrusts deep, bringing you over the edge, drinking in every one of your whimpers and moans.  

 

He pulls out quickly, grabbing you by the sides and slowly taking you out and off of Chris.  

 

“I think I need to try this.”  He says, and grabs Chris by the thigh, swiftly turning him around, revealing Chris’ already throbbing hard on.  Michael smiles, holds Chris by the ankles, and lines himself up with Chris’ hole.  

 

“I think you’ll like this more than a silly little toy.” Michael says, and Chris nods, bracing himself. 

 

He was smart to, Michael stretches him but the burn is so worthwhile.  Chris pants as he continues pushing in.  Michael lets out an uproarious moan as he bottoms out.

 

“What’s a man-crush?”  Michael asked. It was the worst possible time to ask it and successfully distracted Chris from finishing.  

 

“It’s a...ahhhh… ohhhh… It’s a crush.  For men.” Michael swiveled his hips, and Chris arched his back and let out a moan. 

 

“Then it’s just a crush.”  Chris didn’t know how to respond to the way Michael was thrusting into him. 

 

“Nnnno.  It’s for  _ men _ .”  He finally sputtered.  

 

“It’s like saying “No Homo.” Michael.”  You explain. Michael chuckled.  

 

“What a stupid phrase.” 

 

“It’s just specific.”  Chris said. 

 

“Oh?”  Michael pulled out just an inch, and Chris whimpered. “I’m so sorry, it seems I’ve made a mistake.” 

 

“Why?” Chris asked with begging eyes.  

 

“This seems a bit too homo, don’t you think?” He pulled out a little more. 

 

“Michael, you’re being cruel.”  You tell him.  

 

“Maybe he’s just been stupid, though.”  Another little movement, Chris can feel Michael slipping from his grasp. 

 

“No need for you to be, as well.” You say. 

 

“No!  He’s right.”  And Michael pushes in a little deeper.  “I’m a complete idiot.” And he thrusts, filling Chris again.  He bends over and gives him a kiss. 

 

“Good.  Let's not do it again.”  He says, then he takes Chris over the edge. Chris stretches, pushes down on, wraps his legs around Michael’s waist.  He’s drunk, and double spent but he’s not giving up until Michael’s come, so Michael gives it to him.

 

All three of you are sweaty and satisfied and should definitely have a shower.  But it can wait.  

 

Michael crawls into the middle of the bed, and you and Chris move onto either side, just barely making it there before passing out.

 

You were bound to have hangovers the next morning, and Michael had a hell of a good cure for a hangover. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We are all going to hell. I'm just going there faster. Don't worry, I'll save a seat for you all at the cool table.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [go see what lies behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585646) by [prefertheconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective)




End file.
